Shenanigans of blue fire and dust
by Batya000
Summary: Drabbles about my own characters, Nonesense Fluff, has nothing to do with InuYasha, don't read if you don't know me. AU- OC centrix, YAOI Rate T
1. Oreo War

**Disclaimer:** Ranma is Rumiko Takahashi's creation, I don't own him, this is an entire AU, OOC and will be R/OC. Warning/ Contains Yaoi implicit/and Explicit, OC centric. Has nothing to do with InuYasha or any character.

 **Warning:** Rate T for YAOI

 **POV matter:** Also this type of narration is named _"Intrusive narrator"_ which I found amazing to work with, neither of the two is given the **POV** poll BUT, the narrator knows about what they think and feel. Is like a combination. Just to avoid confusion.

 **A/N:** Senseless _fluff,_ this is just a short project I did to refresh myself from working in the second chapter of Severity (which is angst/hurt/comfort), so since I needed a refresh and my abilities with fluff, SUCK (Had always sucked) I thought, I needed some practice and distraction. They say practice does the master! This is not BETA-ed, so had lots of grammar mistakes, lots of misspellings and repetitive vocabulary. I won't re-read it, transitions are rough so bare with me.

.

.

.

Shenanigans of blue fire and dust

OOOO

ONE-SHOT ONE

 **OREO WAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Third's person POV**

Ranma was sitting at the left border of the bed, Whilst Youki on the other side, legs crossed, both stood at the edge of the contrary side.

They were tense. Tongue licking dried lips, both felt apprehensive. They were watching each other with the glimpse of an eye as they noticed the other's strain and immediately observed that seriously, in any second, _any_ of the two could do the first move. Fists griping solemnly at the sheets underneath, they kept on pretending they were watching the film ahead.

Seemingly fixated on the movie, Ranma raised the remote control and saw Youki flinch at this. _Shit, Youki is alert._ Ranma feigned innocence and laughed _along_ with the kid's movie, not without noticing that Youki's crossed legs started inching closer to the edge, swiftly untangling, readying, Youki's bare feet touched the ground.

Ranma shifted his weight to make it clear that if he slipped his legs, he would _also_ be standing in a second. The movie was good, so Ranma planned to feign he was going to decrease volume but after pushing the volume button he would surprisingly _pause_ the movie and _run._

Why? Because they settled two packages of Oreos for each of them, all this to watch the movie and accompany the glass of milk so, if they got to finish them and if they got _first_ at the kitchen, the last Oreo would be the _prize._ That meant they had to compete who would be getting it and Ranma wanted the last Oreo, the problem was that Youki did as well.

But Ranma never anticipated Youki's awareness of it, or maybe he did, maybe a little. Sure Youki didn't want to miss the movie, but he _just_ ran out of Oreos and his glass was still full of milk. Just like Ranma's glass. And if you knew the couple, that meant _trouble._

Remote control still elevated, meant to distract Youki, Ranma started to press the button to decrease volume and after counting from 27 to 25, he decided it was _time,_ so Ranma pushed the _'pause'_ button; the movie suddenly froze up and without waiting any longer, both, _ran._

Out of the bedroom, as quick as they could manage, just like a couple of kids, adamantly pushing the other who was running just by their side, None expected such eagerness to win from the other, they both ran.

"Will be mine!" Ranma yelled.

Determination meant again, simply and stately: Both wanted that Oreo.

"No, definitely I'll get it first!" Youki responded as he ran.

Oreos Cookies were one of the few cheap sweets they enjoyed together, mostly if they decided to watch some corny TV or any children movie, due to their different tastes and health priority balances, they tended to choose different sweets but being Oreos the chosen ones to join them and the only sweet they could share when the noon was delicious and both preferred to simply watch a movie, they could not help but simply love them.

So for the sake of having the last one, both ran.

The reasons behind their childish behavior were easy to figure, both stood on their respective pajamas and they knew the local store was closed, not only that but Ranma had been sick the whole week and Youki had been in classes until late so both were sure of one thing _"I deserve the last one."_

Honestly, not even if the store was open, would they have gone.

Rewinding **back** to _earlier_ events that led to all that nonsense, it all started with a common day:

Youki had missed Ranma the whole week, after all, he wasn't able to see him much.

Ranma had been sick and locked up inside his room and Youki knew Ranma was probably tired and still feeling gibberish, for some reason he always felt embarrassed to be sick around him, which was roundly stupid, because honestly, Youki loved to take care of him.

Still, this week he was tired as well; tests and projects didn't allow his schedule much free time or space to rest.

When he arrived home, Ranma was still in his own room, probably nestled between covers and after quetly entering his room and after making sure his temperature went down to normal, Youki decided to watch some TV in the living room, after all, his room was always cold, so the living room would do it for today. Later on he would study a little bit; after all, final biology test was around next week.

With a sigh, he plopped down of the couch and after channeling three or four TV programs, some classic cartoons, he decided, were never unwelcomed. The drizzle was pounding the windows already, and he thought he would be fine with some rain if he had someone to cuddle with, damn Ranma for being sick.

With yet another sigh, he stood up and went to his own bedroom in search for some cozy blanket to befriend, and when he found none he thought that maybe Ranma was right, and he was maybe a little bit, _just a tad bit_ untidy.

He kept on rummaging through his closet until he was sure he touched something fluffy enough, he grasped it and sure enough, a blue furry blanket would be his best companionship.

Back to the living room's large frontal sofa, Youki rested his head on the cushioned wing large couch, leisurely laid all the way acroos it and wrapped himself with the blanket, maybe he could sleep a couple of hours before studying.

"Can I join you?"

Surprised by his lover's low voice, Youki sat again and smiled at his black haired boyfriend. Standing a few feet away, Ranma's blush was adorable to contemplate, especially since Youki wasn't sure if it was for the sickness' _fever_ or because he indeed wanted to cuddle "Sure, come here."

And Ranma complied, Youki's extended the blanket so Ranma could crawl underneath it, which he did and once settled, Youki's legs opened for him to rest between them and after making himself comfortable, he rested his head on Youki's chest.

Ranma breathed as he felt Youki's arms hugging him close, certainly he felt better now and after some shifting with the blanket for it to cover both, Youki sighed happily, he always smiled at Ranma's unique scent. One of his hands made sure to show this appreciation by softly caressing Ranma's braided hair. "What brings?"

"I missed you."

"Yeah, me too." Youki mumbled back, his gaze fastened back to the TV and found amusing how ridiculously close their tastes in cartoons and movies were. Fingers soothing his lover's stress away, Youki found odd how often he was up to compare Ranma to a cat.

Of course taking into relation, Ranma hated felines.

After a couple of minutes, and thankful that Ranma's body served better as a blanket than the said blue blanket, he started to doze off, tired was an understatement by this point. Eyes at mid-mast, his fingers stopped caressing Ranma's soft tresses and every minute he felt even more bend to sleep, "Youki-"

"hm…?" He hummed almost noiseless.

"Youki-" Ranma whispered again, this time Youki's hum came louder than before, a rush of electricity made him shiver as Ranma's lips pressed at a sensitive side of his collarbone, "-wake up, ain't sleepy…"

Obviously they weren't thinking the same thing.

Happy with his lover's inward response Ranma's smirk broadened and nuzzled affectionately at his neck, he heard Youki sigh.

"Yeah, but I am…" closing his eyes, he felt Ranma kiss him again and he found himself shivering delightfully, obviously annoyed at his disobedient body, he whispered "Ranma I warn you…"

"I slept the whole morning…." Uncontrolled sensations started burning as Ranma's kisses peppered softly all the way down his collarbone and back up the side of his neck.

Youki's sleepiness started to drift violently off, Ranma's hand came to his side to trace the shape of his hips, pressing slightly at certain points that Youki didn't even know would make him quiver.

A gasp filled with pleasure slipped past his lips and his hand fisted in Ranma's hair as the latter's lips opened slightly to lick on his boyfriend's soft skin, "I am also feeling better…"

"Yeah… but… I'm tired…" He could have argued about how he didn't sleep the whole day or about his upcoming busy schedule, instead he felt mesmerized by how passionate and humid the kisses on his neck were getting. His respiration was becoming less than steadied.

Youki almost lost all resolution to fight when he felt Ranma teeth digging softly at his skin, along with his heated hand traveling down between his legs, he gasped again.

"You are not."

Youki's head moved back to allow his boyfriend more space to kiss, his hand pulled Ranma's head tighter to his neck, still the whisper slipped from his tongue, "Ranma… stop it."

Ranma didn't complied, and their bodies pressed just in all the right places, just that now it was noticeable because everything started to get balmier, Ranma's hands were slowly wandering; confident in where to caress and pressing on places that only Ranma was allowed to. _"Oh dear lord,_ stop it." Youki begged as his free hand fisted on Ranma's chest, normally he would be taking more dominance or at least he wouldn't play the extremely submissive card but he was actually, and very honestly, _tired._

Or at least that was the _excuse_ he gave to himself.

The shivers were violently hot now that Ranma was bolter to touch and tease, his bites and kisses made Youki's back arch in sheer pleasure; his breathy pleas were ignored as Ranma's hips bucked softly against his. Involuntary mellowed noises slipped past his lips as Ranma's hard body pressed tighter, closer against his.

Youki could guess what was that Ranma wanted, he could feel his hardness against his, he could feel his hand occasionally squeezing him between his legs, but still even if at this point he also edged and _desired_ to strip out of his clothes and allow Ranma to take him, he knew how _long_ and powerful their sessions could be. First he wouldn't be able to rest and second, he would not study at all, and not later, not now and knowing Ranma's sexual endeavor and his own once-awaken sexual appetite, maybe never.

In short, he could not let it happen, as much as he wanted, after another pleasured sigh past his lips, he recoiled, pushed Ranma's hips off of his, pressed his legs together and tried to push Ranma's mouth off of his neck, "R-Ranma, s-stop it…" the alluded smirked and proceeded to push back, this time his hands grasped Youki's wrists and pressed them at each side of his head.

"H-Hey, stop it now, I have to study later, I can't miss the test and I'm tire-"

Shutting down every noise from his boyfriend, Ranma's lips pressed feverishly against Youki's lips. Melding passionately in a kiss both desired to melt in. All of Youki's willpower vanishing like thin air. Eyes closing, tongues caressing and lips tightening, pressing and opening against the other, Youki's legs opened to once again, invite him closer.

Still clothed, the gesture of Youki's arms wrapping around Ranma's neck to pull him closer, was an open request to achieve what they both wanted, what their bodies desired and though Youki lost this time around, he was sure he would get his _revenge._ After all, he missed Ranma and this felt good and honestly, this was the most pleasurably and breath-taking 'loss' he would ever get.

Finally he admitted, he wasn't that tired anymore.

OOOOO

After more than two minutes trying to gain his breath and finally achieving it, Ranma closed his eyes, his face hide in the crook of Youki's neck, he permitted his limbs to relax; he felt Youki's fingers caressing his loosely braided hair again. After heaves and gasps of intense breathing and once settled up, Youki mumbled "How long will it rain?"

Ranma just moved his head in negative, certainly he didn't know, "I guess it will rain until tomorrow" The aqua-eyed youth mumbled absent-mindedly.

Warm bodies hugged together, glistening in a thin layer of sweat, completely naked and still tangled helped both to be kept from the freezing breeze the rainfall left behind, Ranma noticed it with a smile, "I don't know, haven't heard the weather's report."

"I'm saying because it has been raining all day."

"Yeah… anyways, I think is nice"

Youki hummed in agreement and closed his eyes, after a minute of silence, he frowned, "Ranma,"

"Hm?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore…"

Ranma leered tiredly, "You are not?" he retracted a bit, used his hands as support and pushed his body slightly up, pressing his forehead against Youki's, he continued, "Thought you would be…"

Youki snorted, "Well, I'm not now… thank you."

"You are welcome."

" _Ranma."_ He warned.

"Right, what do you want me to do?" Ranma moved where he initially was, face hiding once again in the crook of Youki's neck, he heard his boyfriend sigh.

…

"Actually, nothing; I have to study for my test next week. So get off."

"Ah no, you have a couple of days to study, I'm not moving, unless you come with me."

Youki groaned, "If it were you Ranma."

"Ah's not, don't ask me to move."

"Yeah, but…" Youki sighed, "How about you help me tomorrow? It'll be easier for me if you do so."

Ranma remained silent; seriously contemplating the idea, of course if that _meant_ they would remain the rest of the day together, he would agree. He was about to ask when Youki continued, "And if you were wondering, _Yes,_ if you do then we can be together the rest of the day."

Ranma smiled surreptitiously, after all Youki always happened to be able to read his thoughts, or _so it seemed._ Youki hugged Ranma close once again "If you don't want is fine, I'll do it tomorrow with our without you… Plus is cold, and you are warm and you smell nice."

Ranma snorted, "I'll help you kid, don't fret."

"Kid?"

"Yeah, kid."

"Seriously?"

"What? That I'm going to help you or that I called you kid?"

"Both."

"Yes."

Minutes passed in contented silence and though Ranma was obviously drifting off, Youki's eyes remained open and in all seriousness, he contemplated if he couldn't sleep, might as well use it fair and study a bit. But as he thought before, Ranma was warm and he would give it another chance to be together.

"Ranma."

Surprisingly after one minute or two, he responded "Hm?"

"I told you already, I am not sleepy."

Ranma sighed and this time separated their bodies, sitting instead and with a sly smirk, his eyes adverted between Youki's legs, by steep reflex and slight embarrassment the younger closed them and sturdily sat too, slightly flushed by the nakedness both were witnessing at the moment.

"Let's go to my bedroom, we can watch a movie there." Ranma's eyes were still lingering and every time his eyebrow arched, Youki's flush became even more profuse. But Youki knew better, if Ranma noticed he was uncomfortable with something sexually related, he would _push it_ , so he better pretended some boldness, because honestly, whenever Ranma showed any mortification towards _anything_ , Youki would _push it,_ he would push it _hard_ until Ranma melted in awkwardness.

"Right, right, you go first, I'll go grab something comfortable." He said as he stood up, grabbed the forgotten blanket, covered his bare skin from Ranma's eyes and left to his own bedroom.

"Youki?"

"Gimme a minute-I'm getting something on."

…

"Right. Me too."

OOOOOO

"Alright, so help me get them to the room." Youki's hand were occupied with two full glasses of milk, his frown was evident as Ranma decided to wait on a chair.

"…"

"Come on, they will fall from my hands if you don't help me."

"What."

"…" Youki sighed, "Just carry the goddamned cookies from the kitchen to your room.

"Ah's okay, how many?"

"Like… how many we have there?" Youki turned around curiously as Ranma walked to the kitchen, he opened the countertop and the bag of cookies only happened to have 5 unopened packages.

"Five."

"Right, get four."

…Ranma scratched the back of his neck, "What will happen to the lonely left package. One is lonely number Youki." He joked, his smile dripped defy.

Youki turned back on his track back to the bedroom and with a sly smirk, he challenged, "The one who finishes his respective two, will be the one to have it."

…

Ranma's blue eyes stilled in absolute determination, the challenge was enormously taken, "Fine."

OOOO

The first thirty minutes both were simply enjoying the movie, and rightfully so for a second they both forgot about it, but as the last cookie was munched and contentedly swallowed.

Both remembered it.

And that's how they found themselves in their current race to get it, after Ranma's fail to distract Youki from running first, in a matter of seconds; they were both still pushing the other, they both envisioned to win, still the pushes between them were still at playful level, for Ranma was more than aware of his overwhelming strength over his flimsy boyfriend, and honestly he wanted to keep it funny.

They raced, and once in the large kitchen, both eyes fixed firmly as howls over their prey: _the countertop._

In a flash of heavy steps running towards it, Ranma didn't even notice how Youki's thermodynamic size allowed him to slip in front of him, using Ranma's arms as support, Youki's hand grasped the cookie, just when Ranma was about to grab the package.

"I won!" Youki exasperated as he distanced himself from Ranma, he twirled joyfully and Ranma gasped in vexation.

"You cheated!"

"Do enlighten me how" Youki's cocky smirk almost made Ranma forget this was his _boyfriend_ and he shouldn't desire he was dead.

"Well…" Ranma infuriated, he then sighed "You used me as support, it is as _if_ I backed you out with my strength. Certainly not fair."

" _Indeed_ ," Youki appeared to be thoughtful, his face twisted in mockery once again "all is fair in love and war. Right, _my love?"_

Ranma huffed and groaned, "There are more than two reasons why should I kill you after that."

Youki beamed and strode closer to his annoyed lover, "better learn to lose against me."

… After a noiseless battle of gazes, Ranma sighed.

"Saotome Ranma never loses, he just did…. Not win. This time around" Ranma huffed once again while Youki beamed, "denomination done to explain today's events, _that is"_

Youki laughed and took Ranma's hand in his, almost dragging his boyfriend along and out of the kitchen, he noticed Ranma's heavy movements; he surely was much more moved by losing than he preferred to ventilate. He sighed; those were the tagging prices for having a winner-all Martial Artist of a lover.

Once in the bedroom, they took their original places with each of them sitting on each side of the large bed, since no competition could made them run now, Youki decided to crawl at the bottom of the bed, he patted the place next to him, "Get in here you brawly loser."

Ranma snorted at the chosen name but complied nevertheless, "ain't loser," Ranma elevated the control remote and pushed on the 'play' button once again, running the movie where both left. "I just didn't win, that's it."

Youki laughed at Ranma childish aggravation for the matter, he saw Ranma's eyebrows frown as he opened the package of cookies; still Ranma was surely _hiding_ his distress by not turning to watch Youki at all. _Sure,_ Youki thought.

After minutes of watching the movie in silence, Youki still felt amused by Ranma's childish anger, and though minutes conceded, Ranma's frown was still present; Youki couldn't help but find it oddly adorable.

"Ranma…" Attention picked at Youki's joyful voice, Ranma turned to his side with his still present frown and pout and before he could ask what on earth could he want, his lips were smashed tenderly against Youki's warm ones, still the kiss was not passionate but a childish smooch. The noise alike the typically loud pecks given for sheer fun, still flirtier than a kiss on the cheek could be, but lip-closed enough to not being taken seriously, Youki separated from the soundly peck and laughed.

Ranma blushed intently, even his ears flushed in that intense red Youki adored with his entire being and at the same time Youki wondered how was it possible that Ranma could change from such a gallant sexual perpetrator to an obviously mortified stubborn and awkward mess for a mere smooch, would always be adorable to witness.

The frown was still present on Ranma's features, his face was almost a mix between confusion, awkwardness, embarrassment and annoyance, he heard Ranma curse at him. Much to Ranma's distress, Youki smiled dreamily at him, thinking about Ranma's obvious stubborn nature.

Stubbornness and awkwardness that would never disappear and honestly, those were traits that Youki would never ever wish to change; for today, Youki thought, he had his revenge already.

"I'm not that bad, have my halves."

The package was handed, Ranma's frown suddenly disappeared and the intense blush just doubled power, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Ranma smiled, and thanked, but after seeing what he was handed, he frowned, "Hey! These are the halves without cream!"

"Well yeah, you _still_ lost; I'll make you feel it."

OOOOO

 **AN/ senseless fluff**

 **:D**

 **Just a side note, I know you probably were not prepared for the Rate T+ scene; this is my first attempt at something more adult. I hope it turned out all right despite my** **intentional avoidance** **of being pornographically explicit.**

 **-On another note, as a said I have a writer's block but I really want and WILL finish** _ **Severity**_ **since I just need to correct some phrases, for all and all I have it already. So for what this drabbles are, they are senseless FLUFF I will be practicing with, I will avoid major problems or any angst,** Shenanigans of blue fire and dust, **will have as many drabbles as I come to finish, I will mark it as complete since I don't know when will I stop. ALSO they don't have any correlation between one and the other, will be one-shots.**

 **I have a second fluff drabble already at half. :D**

 **Thank you**


	2. Jars

**AN/** Yaoi ahead, Fluff, a half-assed attempt at comedy and more than two or three serious sexual references,

I don't own Ranma Saotome, its Rumiko Takahashi's creation, completely out of character, extreme alternative universe, has nothing to do with Inuyasha or Ranma ½, AU OC centrix. Ranma x OC (YAOI) One-shot, enjoy

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jars**

 **O** O **O**

Youki was considered a very peaceful person amongst everyone at their neighborhood, he was considered harmless, undisruptive not to say inoffensive; a usual joyful youth, well intentioned, carefree and a good companionship to enjoy time with.

However, you could say all that about him every day _but today._

Because honestly, it took all of Ranma's patience not to snap at him.

Since around eleven o' clock that he first called him to tell him he would pick him up at school, Youki's mood was awfully _bitchy._

The snarl at the receiving end made Ranma cringe in annoyance. Youki's tone of voice was less than welcoming, it was ungrateful and seriously it was very irritable. Not that Ranma expected him to thank him for picking him up but honestly, he didn't expect such impolite words meant to respond the favor _"aha, whatever."_

Youki was not of those to take their anger off in any person, specially knowing Ranma's patience level, better say _his lack of it._ So Ranma assumed Youki's temperamental responses could be in any way related to him. He hoped so, because he was never of those to carry on bratty attitudes.

Not that Youki was usual to be grumpy, exactly that made it even more unattainable for Ranma to tolerate. Still, and against all odds, Ranma woke up in a strange sunny mood that defied Youki's murky one. Once in front of his lover's school and after spotting his seemingly grunge fashioned boyfriend, Ranma couldn't help but smile and press the horn to call his attention.

Youki didn't even smile back as he walked up to him, Ranma's eyebrow arched in question as he wondered if there was something against his reach that could be bothering his boyfriend. After a minute or so of contemplating from afar Youki's facial expression, Ranma relaxed, he knew better, the expression in Youki was _not_ like when he was depressed, he was not sad, he was certainly not gloomy. He was indeed and in all the expression, _pissed off_.

He sighed, knowing Youki, whatever that made him upset could and probably was as simple as summing one and one together, victim of over thinking, Youki had a very childish mentality when it came to frustrations. Anyways, he wouldn't give it for granted.

As Youki entered the car and no words were exchanged, Ranma decided with a pleased smirk that Youki would pay him up for this, sexually speaking of course. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"… Are you alright?"

Without a proper answer, he decided to just drive, silence settled between them and he sighed, how unfortunate, he thought, his sunlit good mood was contrasting Youki's foul one and much to his distress, it was not every day that he felt _this_ happy. With an internal slap, Ranma decided it was Youki's problem, if he didn't want to enjoy their time together, then be it.

 _Stupid child._

"You want me to take you home?"

"No."

With the glimpse of an eye, Ranma's attention adverted to Youki's features and frankly, he was still upset. "No? Where then?"

"You have a bedroom, don't you?"

Ranma felt surprised, not only because he was _not_ riling up in anger at Youki's rude taunt, but for Youki's bold and almost gallant innuendo, of course adding up his strange troubled mood made it all incredibly astonishing. He mumbled an _Alright,_ and couldn't help but confide over his boyfriend state, he wouldn't ask, he didn't want to ruin his bright state of mind, not yet.

While he drove in silence, he thought that all in all, without his strongest personality traits that was _anger,_ he could see everything with a clearer mind, as said before, it was not Youki the one to be upset all the time, in fact, it was Ranma that felt almost always pissed off, _but today._ Certainly, this strange day of exchange gave him time to contemplate his boyfriend with a clearer positivism.

As usual, he would see him in terms of support, sex and why not the ever friendly chattering, perfect to say at least. But today that he was in a brighter mood, Youki, apart from his deceiving frustration, and apart from all that, appeared in his eyes as more of an amusing person to behold, secretively but not unusually sexy and strangely adorable.

Definitely, in his normal disposition, Ranma would never be up to think anything close to romantic, dreamy or quixotic. Now he knew that some haphazard change of their regular personality attributes once in a while resulted to be more than electrifying, for the very first time Ranma thought optimistically about Youki's bipolarity mechanism.

"So here we are."

Ranma could be tired of over thinking the situation but he was seriously surprised that he, himself felt contented as no days could tell. Adding Youki's bizarre attitude and the exhausting day, he surely didn't know his own reflection. Honestly he would not say it had anything to do with the fact that Youki's eyes held that unnerving sexual craving deep inside his frustration, accurately _not._ Not that he also felt it. _  
_

Today, Youki appeared more silent than a gravestone, he thought. If any, Youki was always babbling maybe _too much_. Exactly everything that was Youki today, was his complete opposite in all other random days, of course traits such as his natural sensuality or beautifulness were not included since much to his disgrace, Ranma was positively and permanently drawn to those ever so present qualities in him.

Once out of the car and with his eyes adverting everywhere less Youki, Ranma invited him inside his house and after some polite and what-not awkward family meeting, Ranma dragged his fussed young partner all the way up to his bedroom; surely he didn't want to risk his family stability by letting Youki bash at them. Not that Youki would dare, but against all the odds of today, he would not jeopardize it, more less, risk it.

Once inside his dorms, Ranma threw his jersey over his night stand and permitted his eyes to check on Youki. He flinched at his lover's silence and he decided, _enough is_ _ **enough**_ _,_ "Alright what the hell is wrong."

Youki sighed, of course he seemed relieved and reassured that Ranma finally asked, and though he tried, he couldn't hide the _indignant_ incense that surfaced when he finally exasperated "the entire fucking classroom _laughed_ at me! Just because I couldn't open up a fucking jar!"

Gaze toughened in rage as he continued, "Like, what the actual fuck! It doesn't make me _girly?_ It doesn't make me fucking weak! And no for fuck's sake I'm not girly adorable, and I don't deserve men to let me walk up first!"

"Ain't pretty, or dandy nor any fucked up idea of the sort? Dude, the freaking teacher was giggling, just because a fucking bird asked me to open up a fucking jar for her! And guess freaking what?!"

Face red in frustration, he persisted with an angered gasp, "I could not fucking open it! Like oh wow! The sin and ultimate manhood diminishing mistake, like _no girl_ I don't have hulk's arms and then my brainless nervous self betrayed me, by using my own fucking mouth!"

Ranma's tongue slowly licked his own lips and with a somewhat serious expression, he asked "What did you say?"

Youki's eyes rolled up in infuriation " _Oh,_ I'm such an _idiot,_ **guess,** I said I wished my fucked up boyfriend was there to open it up for me, because laughing my ass off _girl,_ I don't usually open up the jars up, he happens to open them for me."

Ranma solemn nod allowed Youki to continue, "And if I didn't humiliate myself enough, a fucking dullard asked if my boyfriend did the jar opening and I did the _cooking!_ But at that exact and damned second, I didn't notice the fucking jock did it on purpose, used mocking sarcasm to fucking laugh at me!"

"Why?"

"Because as if I couldn't disgrace myself further; I seriously replied _yes exactly!_ And then the mistake downed on me! For fuck's sake they even let me walk out the class first than them!"

"who?"

"My male classmates! My social life is ruined, the teacher blushed and fucking _giggled!_ plus they think I'm a somewhat lady-boy! And girls think I'm _cute_ for their mother's sake! Ranma I'm screwed up!"

Ranma seemed staid about the idea as he slowly inhaled, once Youki's face settled his normal pale color, he couldn't avoid the loud snort that bubbled from his throat.

"Oh fucking _nice_ , now you are laughing at me too."

Ranma's laughter was in every spot of the room.

"Sorry, sorry I'm not," and after some useless words to stop himself from laughing, Ranma gave up and actually kept his laughter as far as his lungs could give him. Not uncontrollable though, he knew Youki had a limit as well.

"Fucking asshole." Youki grunted through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry okay, but admit this is lame, for a second I worried about you."

"This is fucking important! You should be more than worried your fucked up boyfriend has no social life anymore!"

"Youki that is ridiculous."

"Ranma, is not! What am I now to them? A fucking lady?!"

Ranma snorted again, "Now stop cursing, you are not. My opinion on your manhood should be enough. Apart, not being able to open up jars is not _that_ girly."

"What do you fucking mean?! Are you calling me girly?"

"Stop cursing," Ranma leered, "and I never said that. Indeed I said it is not _that_ girly"

"You are being a bitch head right now. My whole life is screwed up and my only support thinks im a freaking circus"

After an "aw" sound, Ranma laughed yet again, "Now, is not. Just don't let them pester you, I mean, they are kinda right, but hey, they will stop as soon as you thank them for letting you out the doors first."

"Fuck you."

"Curiously, I was also thinking about that, in your house though, Pop is here and Ranko too, so move, we need to get there before the rain catch us."

Youki's expression was abruptly the epitome of frustration "Are you fucking serious?! I swear I'm trapped with the ultimate moron, ain't gonna have sex with you, from here in a month-"

"As if you could last that long with your hand Youki."

"Your moron level is at never ending stage today!"

"Right move, I want to see if that anger serves right in bed."

"Fuck you."

"Alright, _move_ then, there is no traffic to your house at this hour."

With a loud huff, Youki passed right by Ranma's side. With a mocking smile, and graciously opening the door for him, Ranma stepped aside the door's frame and offered with a courtesy hand "Ladies first."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Youki, ladies don't curse that much, now you should thank me, I'm such a gentleman."

"Oh my fucking god."

OOOO

Frankly, he wasn't that angry anymore, in fact, he was more relaxed than he has ever been in days, after all, tests and classroom's chirps pent up his patience quicker than he expected, or knew possible; the amount of it all, left him tired and just a tiny bit upset.

But after driving from Ranma's house to his own apartment with the ever smirking Ranma, he felt better. Sure not before some rough, passionate and steamy sex session, after Ranma was completly done with him, he could say he was positively fine now. Ranma always knew what to do, or better say, how to make _him_ feel better.

Just one hour after fulfilling his sexual desires, he decided he couldn't sleep nor cuddle anymore, not that the sex wasn't powerful enough to tire him up; in fact his anger and Ranma's natural roughness served them to match perfectly in a very sexy encounter, still and honestly, he was surprisingly hungry.

He was still resting on his back with Ranma's sleeping form slightly dappling over him, he battled between going to the kitchen to carry on his now food-cravings or he could simply stay at Ranma's side, after all he was a _bitch_ with him. Sufficiently, Ranma wasn't at fault for his clumsy tongue slip and certainly, Ranma's disposition to laugh the matter off, helped him in more ways than he could express.

 _I am hungry though._

With a discomfited sigh, he decided the first option would do it. He cuddled closer to Ranma and kissed his shoulder, with a gentle shrug, he untangled himself from Ranma's strong embrace and after thinking if food was even worth it and deciding he would come back as soon as he was done, he consented himself to heave a long sigh.

He reached for the most comfortable garment on the floor and ended up dressing up with Ranma's loosely jersey and after tying his hair in a tall bun; he ensued to mantle his boyfriend's body with a thin sheet. Not too long from stealing glances at his boyfriend's body he finally proceeded to stride out of his room.

Now that he was alone in the kitchen, and only _now_ that he indebted a second thought to it, he felt accurately mortified.

To say he was embarrassed was an understatement, he was overwhelmed in shame. He actually behaved like a child, not only _that_ but he cursed and _disrespected_ Ranma quite _a lot,_ honestly, Ranma was usually the one to be angry, quiet frequently, but he _never_ went to such extreme extent as to disrespect him the way he did. Youki's face burned in ignominy and he thanked all odds and gods that today Ranma was strangely in a very luminous mood.

He thought he could fix it for him with some bakery receipts he just learned. Maybe, he could make Ranma smile if he set him some cherry jam dessert. As far as he noticed, Ranma seemed to like those.

Once in the kitchen, he got his ingredients ready. He reached for the fridge and decided to start it up. As optimistically as he could feel, he thought he could make Ranma enjoy the rest of their day together, maybe even thank him for his patience and if the case permitted, he could even apologize, after all, Ranma indeed helped him relaxing down, _a lot._

A couple of minutes later, Ranma tossed over the sheets as he heard some rummaging from the kitchen, subsequent of becoming aware of the cold blankets and accompanied with a groan he decided to wake up.

Youki's absence was hard not to notice, placing both hands over his eyes and after rubbing the sleep off of his eyes, he grunted. Once up and after a smile of pure satisfaction, he settled to put his boxers on and after thinking if the noises were worth checking, he slipped out of bed.

He could imagine what those noises meant.

"Oh for fuck's mercy!"

He could really tell.

" _Fuck!"_

 _Really._

With a rather curious and a somewhat amused beam, he proceeded to check.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, he spotted a very infuriated Youki, fuming and profusely cursing at _the one_ and only _thing_ that seemingly mortified his entire day, better say his entire life.

" _Fuck it!"_

Red kissed lips pursed in solemn anger, aqua-eyes hardening in steep irritation, Ranma heard his lover curse for the pentatonic time. The martial artist smirked yet again, blue eyes focused on his boyfriend's hair bun and large shirt, absolutely wishing Youki didn't _seem_ so hard to drag into bed again. Youki couldn't imagine how inoffensive he seemed.

Even from his spot and due to the bun containing Youki's black messy hair, Ranma could still see the ardent red kisses and bite marks bathing Youki's neck all the way down his uncovered shoulder. He really couldn't be taken seriously.

Absent mindedly, and completely immersed in everything sexually related, he could feel a sly grin crept upon his lips as he thought that maybe his own neck looked even worse, for Youki knew every single sensitive spot in his body, specially his neck, ears and chest. Sure, he could win those points, but Ranma was indeed _the one_ to take Youki's breath away, he was the one to make him gasp and let slip the most lustful, mellowed and uncontrolled sounds he would ever hear, and acutely, Ranma made Youki touch heaven and back down. For that Ranma was sure.

"For the fuck of god!"

After witnessing his lover's anger unveil and after noticing how pretty Youki emerged after their sexual encounters, the loud curse made him violently snap back to reality. Ranma could only smile widely at the scene and sufficiently enough, he didn't feel upset or annoyed at his boyfriend's anger. He knew it would not even last a day.

Ranma came into his boyfriend's sight and thankful enough that his good mood along with the day were still _not_ over, he walked up to him.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Finally you decide to wake the fucking up! Like this freaking jar is not going to open by itself, what the fuck! Do all fucking jars freaking hate me? My hands sore by the persistent fucking tries! Ranma! Are you, are you laughing at me?! Don't you dare laugh at me! I wanted to fix you some dessert, but now fuck you! You are such a prick! How dare you laugh at me, I'm trying to be fucking nice! I just needed the fucking jar to be open _and oh my fucking lord_! Tell me for fuck-"

 _ **PLOP**_

"There you go, was it that hard?" In between more controlled laughs, an open jar was handed over and suddenly, Youki found himself willing to disappear all the trace that Ranma's life had left till date. "You make a great fuss out of this, ya' know?"

Ranma became serious again, seemingly for respect he sighed and just when Youki thought he was done, Ranma lost control yet again. Youki seemed as if he could just go on and murder him.

"Are you fucking laughing again? You already laughed at me! Why the fuck are you even laughing at me? You are such an asshole and actually, yes! A great fuss? Look at my hands! They are soaring for fuck's sake! What the fuck! I am not fucking hulk! I am not fucking superman; I mean, you are such an abnormal dude, I am so fucking done with-"

" _ **Youki,"**_ laughter was forgotten once Ranma interrupted with a solemn face, Ranma seemed sturdily serious, voice strict, enough to stop all words from Youki's mouth and enough to make him stiffen in fright. Ranma closed his eyes as if containing tolerance and a deep breath followed as his low baritone voice arrayed again, _"Youki."_

Actually apprehensive and eyes widening, Youki suddenly remembered this was Ranma he was insulting, if Ranma got offended by any chance, then he would surely deserve whatever he would say back, "W-what?"

"Ladies _don't_ curse."

"Oh," _screw him,_ "for the love of _Christ!"_

"Much better."

And he started laughing again.

OOOO

 **OOOO**

 **AN/** Youki had a bad day lol, I wanted to see a rubbish Youki and a very serene Ranma lol more fluff and nonsense. Refresh you from Severity :)


End file.
